olympus_academy_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Acceptance:Students/Ivan Wolff
What is your character's personality like? What do they like or dislike? What made them that way? At least 3-4 sentences. Ivan is a bit on the cold side despite the best efforts of the Alpha of his home pack to get him to open up a bit more. Ivan just doesn't open himself up or expose himself to very many people. Ivan would much rather have people see him as an emotionless wall, even if he does feel things. He just bottles them all out and lets it out in private whether it be crying, hitting things or just flat out yelling. He makes sure that he is alone though. No one can know what he's going through, he has to keep it to himself. However, his reasoning for this isn't out of not wanting to come across as weak, or that's part of it. Ivan wants to be strong for everyone else, he wants to be everybody else's anchor, even when he doesn't have his own anchor. That's all Ivan really wants in the end. He wants to have his own anchor, and after all these years of being the rock for everybody else... the poor boy deserves it. Ivan, is at heart, a hopeless romantic, but he keeps that side of him very well hidden. Ivan really does care about his few friends, very much so in fact. He's a very good shoulder to cry on after a long day, and a superb listener. That may be because he doesn't talk much himself. As is fairly evident, Ivan is the strong and silent type, even if he is hiding a soft heart under all that iron skin. Ivan is the rock for everybody else that needs one and has never, once nor will he ever crack under pressure. Ivan is the most reliable friend someone could ever ask for. What is your character's history? How did they find out about their supernatural genes? At least 5-7 sentences. Ivan Wolff was dropped at the steps of an orphanage when he was no more than a couple hours old. Nobody knows who his parents are or how he wound up at the steps of an orphanage, he just did. Growing up Ivan at the orphanage didn't seem to affect him all that much. Most people were surprised to learn that he was an orphan to begin with because he seemed entirely normal. Ivan, for the most, was a pretty unremarkable kid. He had a few close friends but they weren't like BFFs or anything, which is probably why nobody missed him when Ivan's very normal life went to hell. Ivan was about eleven years old at the time, and he was going for a walk in the woods after school let out to clear his head. There this kid that liked to pick on Ivan because he was an orphan, his friends usually stuck up for him, but they were all sick today for whatever reason. Either way, Ivan was walking in the woods and he quickly lost track of time and before he knew it... the sun had set and the moon had risen. A gorgeous full moon, which lit up the forest like the sun was still out. Unfortunately for Ivan, this was the last full moon he'd be able to experience as a human. Ivan had turned around and was walking back to the orphanage when he heard a low, ominous growling sound coming from the woods. Ivan whirled around trying to pinpoint the sound but was having no such luck, when Ivan's back was to whatever was growling at him... it pounced, knocking Ivan flat on his back and bit into his shoulder blade. Ivan screamed in pain, but the creature wouldn't let go... then all of a sudden, there was the sound of a knife cutting through the air, which sunk into the creature that was biting into Ivan. It howled, and tried to run away when another knife came out of seemingly no where and this one killed the beast. The last thing Ivan saw before passing out was a pair of black boots walking towards him. Ivan came to in a white room, dressed in a hospital gown, lying down on a gurney. There was a man sitting next to him, dressed all in black with long, black hair down to his shoulders. This must have been the man who saved him. Ivan, of course was very confused as to what just happened. Fortunately, the man was willing to explain. The man's was Kristoff and he was a Bounty Hunter who specialized in hunting down and killing, rogue werewolves. Kristoff explained that Ivan was now a werewolf as well, and that going back to the orphanage was no longer an option. The field hospital that he was in would find him a pack to live with, probably in Norway and that's where he would live till he was old enough to attend Olympus Academy. Ivan, who was supremely confused still and overloaded passed out. True to Kristoff's word, the field hospital assigned Ivan a pack to live with. Luckily for Ivan said pack was very welcoming and not hostile towards outsiders like some packs were. The Alpha was a very old werewolf who was trying to teach his pack members to be good and loyal werewolves who wanted no harm to humans, so this particular pack was a very good fit for Ivan. Also true to Kristoff's telling of what would happen to him, Ivan went to Olympus Academy soon as he entered seventh grade, and has been attending the Academy ever since. Due to his age and size, Ivan has become the Beta Wolf of the Academy's temporary pack. What is your character's appearance like? Who are they modeled by? -> What species is your character? Werewolf What year is your character in? Remember, it does not have to be seventh grade. Olympus Academy runs from seventh grade to 12th in University Junior in High School Anything else you would like to add? No Signature: Comments Category:Student Accepted Category:Carnarvan